Silver X
by COSMOS1
Summary: changes are thay for the good or for the worst...sailor senshi are back? but who are thay? read and find out. sailor moon/X-men crossover.
1. Default Chapter

This is an idea I got thanks to **Dark Cosmos. My First Sailor Moon, X-Men Crossover. So let the story start. Small info this takes place after Sailor Stars, about three years and the lights are apart of Princess Serenity's Senshi now. All will be explained in the story.**

Darkness everywhere was Darkness there was a flash and two golden discus were fired from some were and no were. It was to dark to tell from were total darkness. Screams were heard as someone was hit with the golden disuse. The light of the discuses showed some light you could see shadows of who were being bombarded with the disks you could see woman thrown back as the gold disk hit them something came out of them and flew to someone a male figure. MINA!! Someone shouted NO!!PRINCESS!!  Another shouted.  

I got her fighter.  Someone said.

Let me go Hataru please they need me cried sailor moon. 

Sorry Sailor moon I cant they are gone we must stop this at once or earth will be no more. Said Sailor Saturn.

We need to protect you sailor moon said Sailor star Fighter.

That's right we pledged loyalty to you princess we need and want to protect you said Maker.

Another gold discus was fired then another and another and another.  LOOK OUT MINA!! Shouted Sailor Moon but it was too late one by one the remaining senshi died. Sailor Moon crawled over to the disappearing last Senshi. Sailor Moon fight him... said Maker. Don't let him Win... said Healer. You must live…said Fighter. You are the light Usa… You are the Messiah Said Saturn.  Then they turn to glitter and disappeared.  There was laughter heard. A small dark light shun, out walked a very hansom man tall black hair, with beautiful blue eyes. He had his armor on the different was that instead of royal blue it was black and gold.  Sailor Moon looked at him Tears threatening to fall you could see heart brake in her eyes. Mamo-Chan whispered Sailor Moon. 

No Princess it CHIOSE! Said the man known as Mamuro Chiba aka Prince Endemyen and now Chaos.

You joined with chaos? But why? Cried Sailor Moon 

Chaos laughed Stupid Princess the earth prince is to loyal to you. So I killed him I ripped his soul out and took his body.  It was so easy he is so weak in power he can't even control the golden crystal in his body. Said chaos but I can said chaos as he revealed the golden crystal then he revealed a small Pink one with tints of silver & gold.

NO!! Cried Sailor Moon that's CHIBI USA's!! She fell to her knees this monster killed her baby. She was only three months old shouted Sailor Moon Chaos Chuckled 

Yes she was you mother gave her to me thinking I was your husband the baby's father I felt her star seed so I took it now all I need is yours laughed chaos (chibi Usa crystal was pink with tints of silver and gold because she is mamuro and usages daughter but her powers were asleep and she cant control the power of the crystal only a true full blooded Lunarian. That's for a little info HEHE you will see why.)  You see I can use her to control the Guinzushu said chaos sailor Moon looked at him horrified that means he has the body and soul of her baby but were? The baby's soul needs to be freed.

YOU STOOPID FOOL!! Shouted Sailor Moon  Only a full blooded Lunarian Princess can willed the Ginzu shouted sailor moon and she needs to be pure and it  takes lots of control on her part.. So you will never be able to weald it. And I will never work for you.

Chaos was enraged Impossible but he knew it was true. So he will use the child against her mother. But it was too late all thirteen crystals started to glow and they flew away from chaos and to Sailor Moon. The ginzushu emerged from her body and all of the crystals flew into the Ginzushu then Sailor Moon turn into Princess Serenity and her Star Seed can out of her the Ginzushu merged with her star seed and became one Serenity's Hair grew much longer and turned silver as well as her eye's her body grew more define all the baby fat gone and curves emerged that were not there before, she grew in height but not much. What were much more noticeable were two things one she grew wings they were silver and second her crescent turned silver and a golden nine pointed star appeared behind her Crescent. A long silver Staff appeared on Serenities hand a silver pearl (yes silver) adorn it wings on each side of the pearl. Under the pearl a silver crescent and a golden nine pointed star behind the silver crescent. Beside that were three small stars and two gold crescents. Chaos eyes were wide and he was shaking with fear. Serenity walked with such grace as if she was walking on water. She closed her silver eyes and whispered...

That's it for now please review. I would love your opinions. 

Sorry people I don't have that much time to edit this story so there may be some mistakes. Sorry.  **Dark Cosmos thanks for the idea. J      Cosmos light. **


	2. To Readers

Author's note:

I am suffering from major writers block. Chaos and I are designing the **W****eb Site** everything was going grate till our java scripts for the login and uploading of stories would not work. I am so frustrated *tears* I don't know what I am doing wrong. I had to get Bravenet password gate, I have thirty members and the limit is 20 on the pass word gate Chaos is going ballistic well truth is I'm going ballistic Chaos has been very supportive.*sigh* he's so sweet. I cant write when I'm frustrated so ** Silver X, Ring's Of Love, **and **Life Changes** will not be updating any time soon till Chaos and I can figure out were how and why's of problems even the stories that were up are lost. LOST!! how the hell can that happen? I'll tell you our server that's how some how our files were deleted Chaos the calm and Serene one took action but I just don't get it. it's not cheep to run a web site and all of this problems are driving me insane. ok enough babbling sorry! as I was saying I will not update for some time. till I can get thing in order please forgive me and have patients if all goes well soon I can have my head clear of stress and write again.


End file.
